You're Never Quite Alone
by Sallen
Summary: Foxface is sly and agile. Clearly anyone with her abilities would use them to their advantage, and that's exactly what our sneaky tribute from Five did. Foxface views each of her opponents in the arena, learning much more than we had. R
1. Acrylic

**This is in Foxface's point of view of course. It's basically about her observing the surviving tributes from the bloodbath, so it will have more chapters... Anyway, enjoy, you Foxface lovers!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger or the Games... much to my demise... Thank you, Suzanne Collins, for creating such an amazing world and characters though!**

* * *

A building flame erupts only a few feet from where I hide, sending out the message, "Kill me." I didn't think any tribute could be so _careless,_ but I am mistaken. The smoke trails up, extended upward past the tree branches and into the dark night.

_Who could be so unintelligent to create a... _fire_?_

With no intention of hurting the tribute, I swing myself up to a higher branch of the sturdy tree. Concealing myself with what leaves I can, I peak through the thick branches. At first, the image is difficult to make out, but it becomes clear when I am able to adjust to the light from the flames.

The red-headed girl from District Eight, battered, sits by her fire. Her knees are pulled up to her body, her chin resting on top as if she was pondering something wholeheartedly. The girl shifts the burning wood with a skinny stick, causing beautiful bright embers to form.

"I'll make it..." The girl whispers loudly, "I can win if I just avoid the Careers..."

The girl proceeds to warm her hands, snuggling by the fire. Soon, after only a few minutes, she doesn't move, leading me to believe she's drifted off.

I refuse to move away from my spot, fearing immediate death if found. This girl seems to not mind the fact that she's blowing not only her, but _my_ cover. For the next couple of hours I wait, hoping the girl might finally gather enough sense to put her fire out when she wakes.

And the sound of pounding feet against the ground bloom.

The girl's eyes shoot open in panic mode, unable to move out of fear.

_She's going to die._

And the first to appear is Cato from Two, joy in his eyes.

Clove pushes past him, knife in hand, and laughs so sweetly that it becomes creepy.

The last of the Pack enter the barren area, smug grins slapped against each of their faces with the exception of one. The boy from Twelve, Peeta Mellark, shows sympathy in his frown. Even so, why has he decided to join the _Careers_? They call for his blood, his love's as well. You would believe that a boy like him would have enough sense to keep away from the most dangerous enemies.

"I told you there were more easy kills than just eleven!" The District One girl, Glimmer, tells Clove.

"Oh, shut up," Clove rolls her eyes, fumbling with her dagger.

"Shouldn't I _at least_ get the kill...? I _was_ right after all."

"_No!"_ The Eight girl yells, _"Please_ don't! I-I'll do anything."

"She actually believes she could be of use," Marvel laughs.

The girl looks crushed by her low chances of making it out, "Please don't kill me..." Her eyes are glossy now, tears obviously being held back in horror. "I wouldn't do anything against you! I-I could..."

Clove interrupts the girl's pleads, "You're from _Eight;_ what _could_ you do?"

Cato shoves his district ally behind, raising his sword in response to the constant arguing. "How about _I_ do it?"

He brings the weapon down into the girl's chest as she releases a terrifying scream. A cruel grin splashes on his face, "Twelve down, eleven to go!"

The Careers laugh with joy at this as they search the girl for any supplies she may have.

"A canteen..." Glimmer says with a moan, tossing it away, "Maybe the most useful..."

The girl from Four groans, "Maybe a waste, but still another tribute down."

Cato shrugs it off, "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking."

The Pack retreats to only a few more yards away, out of my sight, until someone pipes up, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" It sounds like Marvel.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going immediately." Cato says.

"Unless she isn't dead..."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

The girl from Four intrudes, "Someone should go back. Make sure the job is done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down _twice._" Glimmer announces.

"I said she's dead!"

"Explain the missing cannon then, Cato!" Marvel proceeds to argue.

"It doesn't have to fire instantly." Clove explains, taking Cato's side.

The girl from Four looks as if she's about to protest, but another voice silences the Pack, "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

A rustling sound appears from a tree by the Careers, but it isn't heard by the Careers because of their constant fighting.

When I turn the other way to peer out the leaves, the girl tribute from Twelve is hanging upside down from the tree, her body held up by a belt buckled to the tree. Her eyes are wide, uncertain of whether or not she was heard.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," Cato's arrogant self speaks, "See for yourself."

Peeta walks off, right into the direction of the injured girl from Eight.

Moments pass before one of the Pack speaks again, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

Cato is the first answer, "Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife. Besides, he's our best chance of finding her."

"Why," Marvel says, "You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me." Glimmer suggests, "Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that Eleven." The girl from Four says.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." Cato groans.

When Peeta return to the group, Cato asks, "Was she dead?"

"No. But she is now," Peeta begins, the cannon following, "Ready to move on?"

I sit in the tree until I hear the tributes heading out, and then I climb out, curious of the girl and what supplies she might have in her possession.

The canteen Glimmer had tossed out lays a few feet away from the girl to her right. This does turn out to be the most useful, the other supplies being a sheet of plastic and a few bites of bread. She really didn't stock up at the Cornucopia.

I pick up the canteen, and looking back to the dead girl, I feel a pang of sorrow in my chest. Her token turns out to be a necklace. It seems to have fallen out of her hand, sitting by her side. I silently make my way to her, raising the token to me eyes closely so I can make out it's features. Opening it, a small note lied in it's center, reading, "_Acrylic, you have been my best friend, and the best one anyone could have ever asked for, Angora,_"

I open the girl's hand, placing the necklace in her hand and closing it shut.

_This girl, Acrylic, was just like the other tributes: worried and terrified..._

* * *

**_R and R would be greatly appreciatedXD_**


	2. Glimmer and Surymie

After the attack on Acrylic of Eight, the arena has been engulfed in a pool of dead silence. It actually resembles District Five during the night hours. The power workers would have to leave hours before shutting the power factories down. If they left too late, it would have been grave trouble getting back home.

_Just like us tributes_. If we die, we'll never get home alive. No, we _will_ get home, but by the Capitol shipping our corpses back to our grieving families.

No one wants to be remembered like that.

Only once did I manage to find a tribute, the crippled boy from Ten, and even then I lost sight of him quickly as he struggled on. It must be awful, being nailed down to very few areas because of limited mobility. You wouldn't be able to keep an eye on your major opponents. And if you're suddenly caught by the Career Pack, there's _no_ escaping. The thought of losing my agility hurts to even think about it.

I'm able to recognize the sound of falling trees, the thick smell of smoke filling my senses. A jagged leaf falls from the tree I have concealed myself in, singed at the tip, and it burns away. Its ashes completely vanish, leaving me with one thought:

_Flames._

I don't find it necessary to spin around to observe the scene. If the leaf was burned, the fire was undoubtedly near me. I jump from the tree, feeling the impact of my feet against the hard-packed ground, and sprint from the area.

The fire had begun far behind me, picking up speed quickly as I had continued to search for any passing tributes. How it didn't alarm me earlier is beyond me, but now is hardly the time to ponder the Capitol's sick tricks.

I maintain my speed for quite a while before I can make out the distinct sound of tributes. It's many of them, judging by the shouts and maniacal laughs in the broad daylight.

_The Careers, of course_. They're more than likely on their daily tribute hunt. Since Acrylic, they haven't found any other tribute - or rather they haven't killed anyone since. Who knows what tribute they've deiced to keep in case of future needs? They allowed Peeta Mellark of Twelve to live. However they possibly did this so they can track down his female counterpart instead. She seems to be the real problem because of her _Eleven_.

But the Careers _won't_ find another a tribute. They won't if I something to do with it.

"I found her! I found her!" a female Career tribute shouts. It sounds like that knife-wielding maniac from Two. By the raspy voice, she has been caught up in the fire as well. Clove is overcome with joy, clearly, but who has she found?

It has to be either that little girl from Eleven or Katniss Everdeen, the last two non-Career females other than me.

…Could they perhaps have found me…? I am out in the open, running from the fire. No…

I begin to switch directions, heading west of the fire through the forest. The smoke, if inhaled too much, can choke me if I don't get out of the area quickly. So with this in my head, it only drives me to pick up the pace.

"Surymie," a new voice calls. This might be the boy from Two's.

_Surymie_? _Could this possibly be the girl from Four's name?_

In a blink of an eye, I watch as a tribute comes into my sight from the opposite direction and collides into me. We both are sent to the ground, struggling to get away from one another.

I am unable to think of who it could be because of the hard impact. As if millions of butterflies floated around my head, I am unable to concentrate correctly. And out of fear, I kick the tribute away from me.

I'm barely able to make out who this tribute is before they stagger away from me, refusing to leave the same area as me.

_It's the boy from Ten… How convenient? I actually had luck on my side. _

However, he doesn't seem to feel the same way as I watch him unsheathe a small throwing knife nervously.

_He's actually going to _attempt_ to kill me?_ I would have expected more sense from a stone, but I can't help but snicker a little in my mind. He doesn't seem to have strength, agility, or cunning on his side. _How exactly does he think he can attack someone _unharmed_?_

_I don't have time for this anyway._ I simply pay no heed to his threat, bolting around him to the Career Pack's voices.

_He knows that he can't follow_, I think. _That's good, I suppose. _

Through the thick branches and trees, I can make out the Career Pack and Peeta Mellark. The six of them stand smugly underneath a tall tree setting off childish and bizarre insults. I slow to jog, watching the scene go by. That _must_ be where their prey is hiding…

Right, I am, for Katniss has gotten herself high up in the tree. She glowers down at them somewhat cheerfully.

_Is that some kind of joke to her?_ She's about to mauled by the Careers if they can get themselves up to her.

Her lips are pulled back in a victorious smile, "How's everything with you?"

The Careers show perplexity in their shocked faces as they murmur to one another. Katniss Everdeen has clearly startled them all by her remark.

Finally, Cato speaks up, "Well enough," He loses his puzzled expression quickly. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste,"

_Oh, the wit she put into that!_ I don't find this as humoring as Katniss believes it is. Fooling around while the vicious murderers surround her is not the right path to take.

"The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," Cato says, about to prepare to climb up when his ally stops him.

"Here, take this, Cato," It's Glimmer, the girl from One. She attempts to offer the silver bow and matching arrows to the boy. I see the anger in Katniss's eyes as she spots the weapon.

_She must be skilled with the bow then_, I tell myself.

"No," Cato refuses, shoving the bow away. "I'll do better with my sword."

As he hoists himself up into the tree, Katniss climbs higher, teasing him. And just when she's thirty feet up, Cato falls from a large height with the cracked branch. I'm not sure if he actually was unharmed by the fall, but he picks himself up with ease.

"Damn it!" He swears.

"Give it a try, Glimmer," Marvel says.

Glimmer responds by pulling herself into the tree, not getting far when she hesitates, backing down. The branch must have cracked under the weight, and unlike Cato, she had enough sense to leave it alone. The girl then grabs an arrow from her quiver, loading the bow, and fires terribly at Katniss. The bolt is edged into another tree, showing that Glimmer is hopeless with the bow.

Katniss then reaches for the arrow, throwing it above her head and twirling it around to taunt the humiliated and enraged Career Pack. The Career Pack regroups, clearly mystified on what to do about the girl.

"She's acting foolish," The girl from Four, Surymie, says, "She's not even worth the time."

Marvel shrugs, "There's still that Eleven."

"She clearly doesn't show her skill then," Glimmer puts her bow away.

"I'll tell you what we can do." Clove begins, "If you just-"

Peeta surprisingly interrupts the group once more. "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

He says this just as I attempt to find somewhere to rest for the night. The darkness of the arena has once more risen, and if I don't want to be caught by the Careers, I'll have to hide somewhere quickly before the death toll.

I wait before the Careers all agree on this, debating on who was reasonably enough to take the first watch. After Glimmer is oddly elected, I scurry up a neighboring sturdy tree, careful to not alarm the Pack.

Only an hour later the Capitol Anthem blares across the arena, the seal shining ever so brightly in the night sky. It doesn't take long before the faint sound of sawing reaches my ears.

_Attempting to conceal the noise during the anthem… That's quite impressive…_

When I turn my head in an effort to ignore the noise, I find Katniss Everdeen directly across from me still in her hideout. Moving back and forth, grinding a branch is her knife.

I simply ignore Katniss's actions from here, eyeing the Capitol seal. No deaths today, the missing faces in the sky say. That means that there are still twelve tributes left in the Game.

The five Careers, the boy from Three, myself, the boy from Ten, then both from Eleven and Twelve. Not bad for the third day…

And that's when I hear the screams of the Career pack. Out of curiosity, I glare down from the branches, not quite sure what to expect. What could have made the Careers show any kind of panic?

But when I see the mayhem going on down below, I understand their fear. A tracker jacker nest has _somehow_ appeared, busted to release its inhabitants.

Yes: _somehow_.

"To the lake! To the lake!" Cato says, bolting out of the area.

His district ally, Marvel, and Peeta drop everything, following him in panic as they swat the tracker jackers away. They don't think twice about their other allies, Glimmer and Surymie, as they disappear. They are attacked various times before Glimmer completely loses it, screeching and whacking at the mutated wasps.

I see that Surymie happens to make it farther, but by the time she's out of sight it's clear that the damage is fatal. She won't be getting too far for sure.

"Marvel!" Glimmer screams. She has the slightest bit of hope that her district ally would come back for her. I wouldn't bet on that, considering that's not a typical Career action. "Clove? Cato!"

There's no response.

I don't dare move, waiting for Glimmer to give up against the mutts. I can feel a tracker jacker sting my upper arm, but luckily the venom isn't enough to knock me down. I brush the pain away, swatting at the tracker jacker which incoherently buzzes off.

Glimmer gives one last shriek before falling down and remaining still.

Her canon never does fire, but Katniss doesn't seem to care. Covered in a few stings herself, she makes her way down the tree, scaling the unconscious girl. Her eyes widen as she takes in Glimmer horrid appearance now. She's no longer the stunning girl there once was at the interviews. Her body has been overcome with nasty plum-sized tracker jacker stings.

Seconds later, Glimmer's canon fires, Surymie's right after.

"Do this!" Katniss yells at herself, flipping Glimmer's corpse on its front side. She struggles to remove the silver bow from the body, tugging at it until she finally manages to tear it free.

Just as her district ally comes crashing through the trees with a spear, Katniss attempts miserably to place an arrow on the bowstring.

"What are you still doing here?" Peeta screams at her. She stares blankly as if in a daze until he continues, "Are you mad?" He tries to push her away the spear, getting no response. "Get up! Get up!" She does so and is shoved aggressively. "Run! Run!"

'_I can't stay to watch this_,' I tell myself. I bound from the tree and land terribly on my hands and knees in an effort to leave the scene immediately. '_Stupid tracker jacker! Get up! Get up!_'

And in a half-running-and-half-limping way, I do so.

And the only thing I am able hear are the screams of Peeta Mellark behind me.

* * *

**I realize that I hadn't said much about either of the two dead girls. I sort of felt that it wasn't quite necessary since Glimmer was explained quite a bit, and "Surymie" (As I've come up with) didn't have much to do with the tracker jacker scene. And the chapter was sort of getting long by the time Foxface actually got to the Careers...  
**


End file.
